To Save The World
by ordhan415
Summary: It's an AU story where Sakura is captured by Syaoran's tribe. However, Syaoran finds out about her and together they team up to stop the evil darkness that threatens to ruin their world. It's my first fanfic, so please be gentle when you r&r. Chapter 4 ad
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptors.sniff> Clamp and those other companies do. Please don't sue me, I'm broke.

R&R Please. And please don't send any flames...this is my first fanfic.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Prologue 

Deep in the forest a young teenager was at the Temple of Fate. His name was Syaoran.

He knelt before the altar and said a short prayer to the gods. 

"Whispers of the shadows, 

the light in the dark, 

I ask of you to show me a sign, 

an omen or mark 

Blessed be." 

As he finished his short prayer, he blew out the candles and bowed before the statues in the temple. 

"_Please give me a sign," _he thought silently as he exited the temple. 

Outside, in the nearby shrubbery, was his stallion, Xing. He was busy eating something like he normally was when he was bored.   
"Come on," Syaoran beckoned to his horse as he reached for Xing.   
  
Xing snorted but came towards Syaoran.

Syaoran rode along the hidden trail in the forest but sson realized that night was coming.

"I guess we'll have to camp out here, Xing," Syaoran said. He set up camp and made a makeshift bed of leaves. He also got together some firewood and made a fire.

After all this was done, Syaoran fell asleep and went into a deep slumber and began dreaming.

_"Syaoran."___

_"What? Who's there?"___

_"This is your dream Syaoran."___

_"Who are you? What do you want?"___

_"You asked for a sign. I'm here to tell you something."___

_"What?"___

_"A great danger awaits. You must prevent it from reaching its goal. But you are not to do it alone. You will meet someone. A young girl."___

_"Who?"___

_"You'll know."___

_"How?"___

_"You just will."___

_"Good bye Syaoran."___

_"Wait!"___

But his dream had already ended.   


The next morning Syaoran headed back to his tribe and told his mother about his dream. She decided to act upon it and gave orders throughout the tribe to find the young girl before it was too late.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


YAY!!! I finished the prologue!!! This is my first ever fanfic so please let me know how I did. Thanks!   
__


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptors.sniff> Clamp and those other companies do. Please don't sue me, I'm broke.

R&R Please. And please don't send any flames...this is my first fanfic. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Chapter 1 

"Hey Sakura, wait up!" fourteen year old Tomoyo called after her best friend as she walked along the road. 

"Oh hi Tomoyo!" Sakura greeted as Tomoyo caught up with her. 

"I have to hurry home. Touya wants me to wash the clothes before I do anything else," Sakura said as she walked quickly. 

"Have you heard about the attacks yet?" Tomoyo asked. 

"What attacks? I haven't heard much since I'm always home doing chores," Sakura explained. 

"Well, it's been happening for almost a month now. A tribe of savage Indians have been going to towns and attacking the citizens. The take anything valuable and burn all the houses. It seems that they also take hostages," Tomoyo told Sakura. 

"Word has it that they're near here," she added. 

"Well, hopefully they'll miss us," Sakura said, "I gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow! Bye!" 

"Bye!" Tomoyo yelled after her and walked home. 

Later at Sakura's House (Suppertime) 

"Dad, have you-" Sakura started, but was interrupted when the family heard yelling outside. 

"What's happening?" Touya asked. 

"I have no id-" her dad started but suddenly fell forward when an arrow struck his back. 

"AHHHHHH" Sakura screamed and leaped out of her seat. "DAD!!" 

"Come on, Sakura, we need to get out of here," Touya said as he pulled her away from the table and ran out the door. 

"Where are we going?" Sakura yelled. 

"Tomoyo's house. It's the largest and the safest," Touya yelled back. 

The two ran as fast as they could but it wasn't fast enough. Sakura hid under a bush after Touya was also struck by an arrow. 

When the yelling subsided and Sakura came out form her hiding place, the shock on her face was indescribable. 

She saw Touya's body lying nearby and went over to it. 

She began shaking it but there was no response from her brother. Sakura got up and began to drag her bother's body back to the house where she had last seen her dad. 

Sakura brought her brother's body into the dining room where her father still was. both of them were dead. She set her brother's limp corpse at his normal table spot and exited the house. 

_Dad....Touya....they're both......dead._

As Sakura was mourning the loss of her family's death, she heard something which sounded like hoofbeats in the distance. Then she saw a figure mounted on a horse that was headed right toward her. 

Sakura tried to run, but her legs refused to obey. 

The Indian on the horse rode by her and picked her up as he did so. 

Sakura fought as hard as she could to make him let go but he was too strong .   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


This is the next chapter and I hope I did ok. More coming soon! 


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptors.sniff> Clamp and those other companies do. Please don't sue me, I'm broke.

Thank you for reviewing...i guess i gained a little more confidence. I'm sorry that the last two chapters were so short, but i'll make it up in later chapters. Oh, and also, this chapter may be the last one for about three weeks or so because i'm going on vacation to China and none of my relatives have computers with internet access. Enjoy!   
  
  
  
  
  
  


Chapter 2 

The next morning Sakura awoke in a hut made of branches and leaves. Sunlight poured in through a hole in the roof and other small cracks.

She sat up on the bed that she had been laying on and found that she wasn't wearing the clothes that she had on yesterday. Instead, she was wearing a dress made of deerskin and moccasins had been laid on the floor for her.

As she was putting the shoes on, the flap over the door was pushed aside as a plump Indian woman walked in with a bowl in one hand and a piece of some kind of bread in the other.

"Good morning," she said with a distinct accent, "Would you like something to eat?"

"Sure," Sakura said timidly as the woman handed her the food.

"Um, if you don't mind me asking, where am I?" Sakura asked.

"You are in my village. I am Clivet. My tribe is called the Arrows and is known among all Indians as the tribe with the fiercest warriors," the woman answered.

"Why am I here though?"

"That I cannot answer. If you are not the one, then you will be taken back to wherever you came from," Clivet replied.

When Clivet answered the last question, Sakura felt sorrow wash over her as she thought of her dad and brother and what happened to them.

"How is it that you can speak my language?" Sakura asked.

"I am the tribe translator and I'm here to teach you our language," she explained, "Lessons start now."

It took Sakura a period of two years, one month, and a day to learn the language of the Indians. During that time, she also learned how to sew deerskin, make moccasins, and cook certain foods. Sakura also noticed that the men were hardly ever around and whenever they were, new girls would be with them.

One evening Sakura was sent to get some water from the stream. As she was walking back, an arrow whizzed by and struck the tree standing a couple feet away from her.

She whipped her head around to the direction where the arrow had come from and saw a figure in the bushes.

"Who are you?" she asked demandingly.

The figure stepped forward and Sakura saw what he looked like. Tall, muscular, ruffled brown hair, and intense amber eyes.

"Why do you want to know?" he asked challengingly.

"That arrow almost hit me! I could gotten seriously injured or even dead. Now tell me who you are!" Sakura yelled.

"_The girl has courage. Not everyone would talk to the future tribe leader that way," _Syaoran thought to himself.

"Well?" Sakura asked.

"I am Syaoran," he answered, waiting to see the surprise on her face. He saw none.

"Well, Syaoran, I would advise you to watch where you shoot. I have to go." And with that Sakura picked up her water buckets and walked away.

Syaoran watched as she walked away and went over to the tree to retrieve his arrow.

"_Wait a minute, I forgot to ask who she was!" _he thought to himself, "_There's something about her, like as if we were destined to meet. That's it! I mean, she's it! I have to tell mother!"_

Syaoran ran back to his hut to tell his mother about the girl he'd met today and that he'd found her, the chosen one.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Well, that's all for now. I promise I'll type the next chapter as soon as i get back from vacation. Don't forget to review! If you have any additional questions, e-mail me at ordhan_415@hotmail.com   
  



	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptors.sniff Clamp and those other companies do. Please don't sue me, I'm broke. 

Sry, i know i haven't written in a while. i guess i was just exhausted from the long trip to and from China. Then, i had my best friend over for a week so i was pretty busy. Anyway, here's the third chapter!

Chapter 3

The next morning, while out picking corn, Sakura ran into the same boy that she'd seen the other day.

"Hi! Syaoran, right?" she greeted.

"Good morning," he replied.

"So...have you shot anyone else yet?" she asked cheerfully.

"No, but I did catch this." Syaoran held up a baby rabbit whose paw was injured.

"What happened to it?" she asked as she gently took the rabbit from him.

"I found it in one of the traps. I felt sorry for it so I rescued it," he answered.

"The poor little thing," Sakura cooed as she stroked the bunny on its back. "I'm going to fix it."

"Syaoran! The Chieftess is looking for you!" Another boy came running over as he called to Syaoran.

"Again?" Syaoran asked. 

The boy nodded. 

"Well, I've got to go then," Syaoran said to Sakura. Then he turned around and left.

They watched him leave and then the boy turned around.

"How do you know Syaoran?" the boy asked.

"I met him the other day," Sakura said, "and we started talking."

"That's a surprise," the boy said.

"Why?" asked Sakura, clearly puzzled.

"Normally he doesn't talk to anyone except for his mother and sisters. A lot of the other kids think he's stuck up, but I know he isn't. I guess he's just shy," he explained.

"Oh...how do you know him?"

"I'm the son of a chief in another area of the woods. I cam here to visit Syaoran since neighboring chiefs should be on friendly terms. My name is Chinile."

"Syaoran, the Cheiftess's son! I didn't know that!" Sakura exclaimed in a shocked tone. _I wonder why he didn't tell me._

"Well, I have to be getting back to the Chieftess or she'll send someone to look for _me._ By the way, what's your name?" he asked before he left.

"Sakura."

"Bye Sakura." he waved and ran back the way he came. 

"Bye!" she called after him.

The next morning Sakura awoke to the small bunny (which she decided to call Lucky) licking her face.

"Good morning Lucky," she said and sat up.

"Good morning Sakura," the bunny replied.

Sakura fell out of the bed.

"You- you- you can talk!" she stammered.

"Of course I can. Don't all creatures?" he asked.

"Not rabbits that speak human languages," she replied.

"Oh dear, I guess I made a mistake. Oh well. Let me introduce myself. I am Kerberus, guardian beast of the book of Clow and the Earth. Somehow, an evil being has managed to get past me and the Earth's defenses and it harmed me while doing so. That's why I took a separate form," Kerberus explained. "I can't change back to my other form until the Clow book is found by the chosen one.'

Sakura was speechless. This was too weird to be real. But it was.

"I think I need to sit down," she said after a few minutes.

"Ok," Kerberus replied.

Then Sakura fainted.

Ok, that's all for now! I still don't know how i'm going to fit in writing this fic along with schoolwork, but i'll find a way. Please review! 


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptors.sniff Clamp and those other companies do. Please don't sue me, I'm broke. 

R&R Please. And please don't send any flames...this is my first fanfic.

Sorry this chapter wasn't out sooner, but my computer went totally beserk on me. Anyway, I'm back and in the running. Here's Chapter 4!!

Chapter 4

"Sakura? Sakura? Get up Sakura!" Someone gently shook her.

Sakura's eyes fluttered open to see that it was Kerberus who woke her up.

"So it wasn't a dream after all," Sakura sighed.

"Are you alright? I didn't mean to frighten you," Kerberus asked worriedly.

"I'm fine I guess," Sakura replied as she slowly sat up and stretched her arms out.

"Ok. By the way, you can call me Kero," Kerberus told her.

"Uh-oh, I was supposed to have been in the fields an hour ago! Why didn't you wake me up earlier?!" Sakura asked as she quickly got on her feet.

"I didn't know! Sorry," Kero apologized. 

Sakura rushed out of the hut with Kero sitting on her shoulder and ran to the field. 

"You, worker girl, where have you been?" asked the guard from the wooden platform.

"I...um...I," Sakura stammered. The guards scared her because of their serious attitudes and also because they were strong and intimidating. 

"Well?" What're you waiting for!" the guard yelled, "GET BACK TO WORK!!!!"

"Yessir," Sakura quickly complied and walked to her assigned portion of the field.

"Kero?" Sakura started, "Why are you sticking with me?"

"Because you helped me and you need my company," he answered. _And because you're special_, he added in his mind.

"Oh. I see."

Deep in the forest, a deep argument was going on.

"No! I don't want to!" a boy yelled.

"You have to! Otherwise all this planning will have been for nothing!" a commanding voice argued.

"No!" the boy refused.

"You will do as I command," the second voice ordered.

"NO!" the boy yelled again.

"Don't fight it," the voice said as the boy violently shook his head as if someone were trying to take control over it. 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"

And then there was silence.

"I will do as you command master," the boy said in a monotonous tone. His eyes glowed red as the spirit which had possessed him forced him to obey.

"Good.....good."

"Boy am I tired," Sakura said when she got back from the fields with Kero.

"Well, if you hadn't had been late, they wouldn't have made you work so hard," Clivet said as she served Sakura a late dinner.

"Ugh!" What's this?" Sakura asked when she looked down into the bowl.

"Bitter melon with mashed corn and salted water," Clivet replied.

"I....see," Sakura said as she scooped some up in her spoon and let it drip back into the bowl.

"Have some cornbread as well," Clivet added and put a plate down next to Sakura which had a loaf of cornbread on it.

"Tell me if you need anything," Clivet said as she left Sakura to eat.

The moment Clivet left, Kero popped out from under the bed and sniffed the air. 

"Food! Lemme have some? Please? Sakura? Please, please, PLEASE! he begged.

"Here," Sakura said as she handed him her bowl. 

Kero ate it all in one gulp. 

"Hey, can I have some of that?" he asked as he spotted the bread.

"Yea, just leave a piece for me," Sakura answered as she watched him eat.

She took the piece that Kero left over her and went outside to get a drink from the spring.

As she kneeled down to get some water, she saw her reflection for the first time in over a year.

"Wow....I've changed," she said to her reflection. Her hair was halfway down her waist and very wavy. She had grown taller and had well toned muscles from doing field work. Her eyes were still the same, the lovely shade of emerald green.

"Hey," a voice quietly greeted, cutting through Sakura's thoughts.

"Hi Syaoran," she said back as she recognized his voice.

"Having fun?" he asked.

"I guess. Syaoran, can I ask you something?" Sakura asked.

"Sure."

"Why didn't you tell me you were the Cheiftess's son?"

Syaoran was silent for a couple of minutes before he began speaking.

"I was afraid that if I told you, you might treat me differently, like everyone else does," he admitted.

Sakura looked into Syaoran's amber eyes. There's was something else. Something he wasn't telling her.

"What is it you're not telling me?" Sakura questioned.

"Well, it's quite complicated really," he started.

"I'm sure I'll understand," Sakura told him. _It can't be as complicated as Kero's predicament._

"I guess I'll start from the beginning then." 

He told Sakura everything from the dream to his first time meeting her.

"So you mean I have to save the world?" she asked when he finished.

"I think that's what it means," he agreed.

"Odd, I wonder if the evil that's coming is connected with Kero and attack," Sakura accidentally said out loud.

"What? Who's Kero?" Syaoran asked.

"Oh, umm," _Oh no! what do I do? Should I tell him? Or shouldn't I? What if he decides Kero's a threat and wants to..._

"Hello? Earth to Sakura!" Syaoran waved his hand in front of Sakura's face.

"Oh, sorry," she apologized.

"Well? Who's Kero?" he asked.

"He's a...."

"Sakura!!!! Clivet is looking for you!!" Kero called as he suddenly came jumping through the bushes and interrupted Sakura.

"I would suggest you get back before she gets too mad," he advised with his back to Syaoran. 

Syaoran's eyes widened when he saw the talking rabbit/guardian.

"He...he...he can talk!" he exclaimed.

"This.....is Kero," Sakura introduced.

"So the book of Clow is real.." Syaoran said.

"What?" Sakura asked, puzzled.

"Duh," Kero affirmed.

"You're supposed to be the legendary guardian, Kerberus?" Syaoran asked him.

"Yup," Kero answered proudly and stuck his chest out.

"You look like a stuffed animal," he added as he kneeled down and prodded a finger at him. 

"How dare you!" Kero replied angrily and bit his finger.

"Owww!" Syaoran cried out in pain. 

"Hmph," Kero said when he released Syaoran's finger.

Meanwhile Sakura stood to the side and watched the fight take place. She was extremely confused. She did remember Kero mention something about a Clow book and being the guardian of that and the Earth, but she had no idea what the book of Clow was.

"STOP!!!" she finally exploded as she cut off their glaring contest.

Both of them turned and stared at her.

"Will someone _please_ explain what the book of Clow is to me!!!!!!" she asked angrily.

"I will, later. Right now we have to get back. Clivet is still looking for you," Kero answered.

"Fine. We're going now," Sakura said.

"Sakura?" Syaoran asked as she was leaving.

"What?" 

"Meet me here tomorrow at sunset," he told her and then ran off to his hut.

Sakura just shrugged and picked up Kero and began walking back.

After lying and telling Clivet that she was looking for Kero, Sakura went off to her section of the hut and waited for Clivet to put out the fire and go to bed before asking Kero what the Clow book was.

"The book of Clow is a very powerful and magical book containing cards that have enough power to cause loads of chaos. My master, Clow Reed, created them and named me the guardian of the cards. Before he died, he hid the cards and told me that one day the chosen one would find the book and save the world and become the master or mistress of the cards and the most powerful sorcerer in the world. I think that time has come and that you, Sakura, is the chosen one," Kero explained.

"Whoa. That's a lot to take in," Sakura said as she thought about the information Kero had given her. It fitted in with Syaoran's dream and all the evidence pointed towards her being the chosen one.

"How is Syaoran involved with the Clow cards though?" Sakura asked.

"Syaoran is a descendent of the great Clow Reed. I sensed his magic, it was the same kind that Clow Reed possessed, but not as powerful. You on the other hand have an amazing magical aura that surpasses even the one my master possessed," Kero told her.

"So it's all connected. It makes sense now. I'm the chosen one. Syaoran is to help me defeat the evil being that threatens Earth. In the end I become the mistress of the cards and the most powerful sorceress ever," Sakura summed up all the information.

"Yup," Kero agreed.

"I need some sleep," Sakura said, "We can talk in the morning."

"Whatever you say," Kero complied.

"Good night Kero," Sakura said.

"Good night," Kero replied and smiled when he saw that Sakura had already fallen asleep.

Ok, I know that the story doesn't really have much action in it yet, but I promise it will soon. There might be some in the next chapter, but the real action won't start until the chapter after that one. Ok, ppl? Now please REVIEW!!!!


End file.
